Conventional automotive alternators have included: an output terminal portion that is fastened to a positive (+) output end of a rectifying circuit and that protrudes externally through an insertion aperture on a rear cover; and a bushing that is fitted into the insertion aperture of the rear cover and that insulates and protects the output terminal portion, wherein: the output terminal portion has: a bolt-shaped terminal that has an external screw thread portion; and an output terminal portion fixing nut that fastens the bolt-shaped terminal to the positive (+) output end of the rectifying circuit; an end surface of the output terminal portion fixing nut constitutes a seat that is formed further axially outward than the bushing when fixed to the rear cover; and an output wire that is fastened to the output terminal portion by placing the output wire in close contact with the seat by screwing the nut onto the external screw thread portion of the bolt-shaped terminal (see Patent Literature 1, for example).